Freakazoid Vs Bob
Bob Vs Freakazoid.png|me Bob vs freakazoid.jpg|omnicidalclown1992 Intro Wiz: the internet the vast world of the wide web boomstick: i just look at it for sexy mama's wiz: right anyway these two are two prime examples of heroes born from it freakazoid the super teen extraordinaire boomstick: and bob the guardian of mainframe he's wiz and i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battl Freakazoid wiz: in the year of the internet a pinnacle chip was invented but the chip had to be activated by pressing a certain number of keys followed by delete boomstick: and by golly wouldn't you know it a computer geek by the name of Dexter Douglas activated it mostly because his cat mr.chubbykins was chasing a fly wiz: enter freakazoid freakazoid: hello death battle! i am back! wiz: oh no freakazoid: oh yes freakazoid has returned i am super fast super strong and i am super zany able to drive any villain nuts boomstick: nicely done i guess wiz: freakazoid has outsmarted many villains such as caeveguy has even driven him nuts by dressing up as a klingon and speaking the Klingon language and even outsmarted the lobe a guy with a brain for a head boomstick: he has also ben able to hear the sound of..a rake being used? what the hell? freakzoid: yep i am that good at hearing wiz: yeah but he has a few flaws you see freakazoid is stupid despite having knowledge of the internet and often has a hard time fighting like when he struggled to knock Gutierrez of a cliff in the computer world boomsitck: but he has fourth wall awareness and is unprecitable so yeah freakazoid: see ya later guys i gotta get ready boomstick: okay..bye then freakazoid: *grabs bowl* a bowl i got a bowl good for me! Bob wiz: in the world of mainframe there is a virus threatening to take over his name megabyte boomstick: yeah he plans to get games to have the guardians deleted or destroyed that's where the guardians come in the main one being bob wiz: he might not have an epic name but bob is no slouch he has defeated megabyte numerous times defeated a ton of the player's avatar's can ride mostly anything has took on gigabyte the combine form of megabyte and his sister hexidecimal he has assisted dot and enzio with a system upgrade and also with his friends imprisoned megabyte boomstick; yeah even when he was sent into nowhere where he was missing for the entire season he was revealed to be alive and joined up with the web riders a team fragmented robots there they reunited with a fully grown enzio now named matrix and the rest is history wiz; despite this he has many flaws for if a guardian loses to the player he is deleted and never can come back he also has trouble in some games even when his game mode wiz: but he has served the net even in the the gurdian code boomstick: *slaps wiz* wiz; ow!! boomstick: don't you dare mention the guardian code! wiz: right sorry boomstick has mixed feelings on that series bob: i am a guardian my job mend and defend *presses chest button* reboot! Fight wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: but first speaking of the net let's do something about the recent issue Net neutrality psa wiz: recently the net was filed for a law that would have people pay for the internet and frankly it needs to stop boomstick: yeah this pat ajah guy is messed up in the head wiz: go onto save ney neutrality and together we can save the internet from being shut down boomstick: already the ajah guy has been arrested keep it up guys go online and let your voice be heard but tight now it's time for..net battle! Pre-Fight *mainframe 2;00 pm* freakazoid: *screams as he falls into mainframe and lands on his face* uggh! *cracks back then notices the viewer* oh hey death battle nice to see you all again so who am i fighting this time? Bob: hmm you must be a virus Freakazoid: uh do i know you? bob: no the name's bob but you will have to save that for later freakazoid: really bob that's the best the internet could come up with? bob: hey i am a guardian fyi and frankly i am gonna have to put you down freakazoid: go ahead bob: very well with that the two are transported into a game freakazoid: what the? where are we? bob: welcome to the dead house your move freakazoid: oh that's it this means war! Fight freakazoid then launches at bob but then bob pressed his chest buttonbob: reboot! with that freakazoid was shocked to see bob turned into a zombie freakazoid: what happened to you? bob: it's a guardian thing something you wouldn't understand with that bob came running at freakazoid hitting him straight in the face freakazoid: oh yeah two can play at that game *suddenly freakazoid pulled out a game himself what it was revealed to be godzilla save the earth bob: how did you do that? freakazoid: simple internet knowledge booyah! bob: very well reboot! with that bob transformed into his giant robot form frekazoid: your probably getting likely to get sued heck i hope i don't gert sued bob: what are you talking about? freakazoid: *turns to the audience* i'd tell him but he would get crazy bob: *scratches head* who are you talking to? with that bob stomped at freakazoid he ran for his life making a whooshing sound pretending he could fly bob: what in the sam hill? bob then started stomping at freakazoid where they went into game after game just then freakazoid jumped out of the game and then..... they had turned into plush bob: what is this place? freakazoid: the supermariologan world we are plushies now bob: oh geez! bob went and attacked freakazoid but freakazoid kept dodging and landed hit after hit on bob bob: i am not going down without a fight bob then kicked freakazoid into the couch freakazoid: i was hoping you'd say that suddenly freakazoid then grabbed black yoshi's gun and started shooting at bob bob had a hard time dodging it freakazoid: you know i gotta get me one of those chest things bob: are you monologing your inner thoughts frekazoid: why not everybody loves a good monologue bob: will you jsut shut up for ounce?! bob then punched freakazoid into the vase where it broke onto the floor freakazoid: well that's coming out of his paycheck Mario: jeffy! the fight went into chaos as freakazoid broke everything plates started getting broken food was flying everywhere till then freakazoid then ran from bob into kenshiro vs jotaro where kenshiro where both fighters were hit by freakazoid's lightning speed and then by bob's lasers freakazoid: sorry then they ended up out of the video into the death battle of ken vs terry where they both went through the dojo walls breaking the windows they then end up in sonic vs Mario where freakazoid jumped on a spring jump and bob followed as a hedgehog version of himself then into ambush bugs vs freakazoid where the current frekazoid landed onto of ambush bug freakazoid: hey me guess i spoiled the battle freakazoid 2 : yep pretty much so you fighting this time frekazoid pointed to bob bob: what the? the two freakazoid looked at each other then smiled evily then then teamed up on bob and attacked him they then used telekinesis on him sent him out the two then shook hands as the current freakazoid jumped out and into another area the other waved goodbye and ran off freakazoid: this is just getting silly time to end this with that they landed in a familiar game where a certain orange bobcat was standing bubsy: what could possibly go wrong? suddenly his question was answered as he was squashed by just bob as he pressed his button bob: reboot! he was then transformed into bubsy himself bob: wait a minute,, freakazoid then smiled and pointed to the title as bob looked up he was shocked to see that the game he was in was non other then bubsy the bobcat freakazoid then pointed downwards as bob stopped mid flight and did so to his horror he was high in the air bob then tried to flap his arms but he fells and splatted all over the area freakazoid: huh is he dead? announcer: game over user wins freakazoid: i guess so well i'm off then KO! Results (Freakazoid is seen jumping out of the computer into his world meanwhile dot enzio and the other's are mourning bob's loss) boomstick: game over user wins indeed wiz: this was tough as bob had better experience in the internet but frekazoid knew more boomstick: yeah bob had different forms in different games but freakazoid knew everything about the internet giving him the win freakazoid; yeah not to mention i'm unpredictable an bob couldn't predict what i was gonna do next boomstick: well said champ looks like bob was splat on deleted wiz: the winner is freakazoid Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE.... https://youtu.be/-m60dfeYwDA VS https://youtu.be/RyoUecpe_wU THE ANGRY VIDEOGAME NERD VS CAPTAIN N Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018